Apology
by Blackness
Summary: Scott makes a minor mistake on a rescue but makes a major emotional mistake and upsetting a brother.


Scott made a small mistake on a mission and didn't listen to Virgil, though it ended well it was always a huge risk which Virgil had managed to counter balance at the last minute, preventing another disaster.

Scott was sitting in the lounge listening to Virgil play the piano, static electricity seemed to be in the air and Scott was getting a shock from everything he touched. Alan and Gordon were in the pool outside with Tin Tin watching them and Jeff was looking through some designs with Brains for some new machinary. Scott had, had a tough day, a mission hadn't gone well and he hadn't handled it well. He was annoyed at himself, he had even yelled at Virgil over the comm when Virgil had made a very valid point. Later Scott wished he had followed the advice. Of course when he got home, he was grilled by Jeff after Alan accidental spilled the beans about what had happened to his father. All this made him angry, he was in charge, he had all this dumped on his shoulders, and held all this responsibility. He was bound to lose it at some time, he lost it at the right brother, who wouldn't have said a word to his father. However the youngest so eager to talk about the mission had let it slip. He was now in the lounge, cooling off listening to Vigil play the piano, why he was hanging around Virgil after the row he had no idea, probably because Virgil wouldn't say anything and Scott could think.

He could tell Virgil's mood by the music played and right now Virgil was playing at a very fast and angry piece, his fingers jumping quickly over the white and black ivory keys, the melody was composition was a selection of low notes. A sign Scott read as he was still a little angry at him so had better not talk to him yet. It was strange when the bridge was so strong between the two eldest brothers, but once in a while the bridge was cracked and need to be repaired and only an engineer and pilot could do that. Virgil had every right to angry be but no one could be angrier at Scott than Scott. As Scott listened, the melody got slower, more relaxed. After another few minutes the melody became slower and more regularly paced, mixing high and low notes. Scott knew if he wanted to talk, this would be the best time to do it. Unlike most artists and musician's Virgil never minded interruptions during music, as long as he wasn't preparing a piece from scratch then he had issues and everyone kept well away. Scott shut his eyes and listened wondering were he had heard the song before, the tune seemed familiar but couldn't place it while trying to think of an Ice Breaker.

"Lucille's composition" Virgil spoke quietly to Scott, bringing him out if his reprieve and gently back down to earth. He looked at Virgil questionably but then remembered him and Virgil was very much like that, he could read Scott's mind better than his brothers. Virgil looked at him shyly

"I saw the look on your face, you were trying to work out the music. Mum and I wrote it together, I had to finish it alone though...I always play it after a stressful mission. I just chose to play the notes in a different pitch dependent on my mood, as I know mum would have told me I did my best and that was all that mattered" His voice went quiet as he finished the statement.

Scott looked at him, a look of compassion on his face, once had been so tense He knew that after their mothers death his father had found it hard to look at or even be around Virgil. Then one day, the mild and timid Virgil lost it to the surprise of his father when his father refused to meet his eyes when he was accepted into the highly exclusive Art Club at his high school for gifted teenagers which combined music and art. Virgil and Jeff had got into an argument that had shaken the house and Scott had been torn between the two. Once the 'discussion'' was over Virgil went to cool off in his room. Scott looked disbelievingly at his father, Virgil was the one person that kept him on the straight and narrow after their mother's death by helping him take care of the youngsters while Jeff was running his business. Scott then showing his alliance, to his fathers surprise went after Virgil. The loyalty had been sawn then. Jeff got a good talking to by his mother, and realised he had to apologise. He did this by getting the piano of his wife's reconditioned for his son. He had to look after Virgil because Virgil was the replica of his wife, and as long as he had Virgil, his wife would always be with him.

"Do you ever wonder what would happen if one of us was in trouble and you had to rescue them?" Scott queried, the thought randomly coming out.  
"It's happened Scott, several times, you know we can't think like that" Virgil said, surprised by Scott's question. His anger had long since died, he had forgiven Scott but he wouldn't forget it.  
"You didn't answer the question" Scott said to him  
"I didn't think I would have to. I would get on as if it was a normal rescue...except I might work a bit faster. I don't know and to be honest the thought terrifies me, like Dad on the monorail, you in the dessert, Alan in space, but I just take a deep breath, close my eyes and imagine that you are just strangers and it calms me slightly , enough to keep me level headed through the mission until I return home" He confessed. He'd always been very open with his feelings in one form or another, if not by words, by music or art.

Scott thought for a moment before speaking

"I'm sorry Virg" He said quietly. The words felt strange but he felt himself relax a little at the confession using his pet name for Virgil.  
"For what Scott?" Virgil wanted to know if he knew why he should be sorry.  
"For shouting at you when it wasn't your fault, kind of wished I had listened, it would have taken a little longer but the results may have been quicker in the long run and the rescue more successful." Scott took a deep breath then continued " You know when you were on fire after the Sentinel attack, it scarred the hell out of me. I couldn't believe you made it and felt so proud when you landed. When I saw you head towards the water, I was near enough panicked, but you pulled up in time. My view changed forever, I was no longer the brother who could protect you from everything and so proud you didn't end up in the water. It was horrible,I couldn't help you. I was helpless, so out of control." He continued to confess, his voice getting lower, his eyes could no longer meet Virgil's but glistened with ushered tears, the build up of his feelings coming to the surface. After the attack they hardly talked about it, once Virgil was on the mend it was never mentioned.

Virgil had stopped playing the piano as Scott started speaking, thinking his brother needed a hundred percent of his attention at the moment. He was surprised at this moment of weakness and touched by his brothers affection but could see he was falling down a dark, cold hole. He decided now was the time to speak up and talk about what they hadn't talked about.

"Scott, you don't know what a hero you are, you don't know how proud dad is of you, how much we all look up to you and how proud I am to have you as my big brother. You know the only thing I remember from the accident clearly, you telling me to pull up, your reassurance I would make it. Never losing hope and trying to keep the panic from your voice. You woke me up when I was unconscious, you weren't physically there but your voice pulled me away from the darkness. I never thanked you for that" He said quietly, then picking off were he left off started playing again, softer this time. The music flowing through his body radiating through the keys.

Scott listened to Virgil, his face changed and he smiled a little at Virgil. Virgil had a way of calming him and comforting him, something in his voice and his eyes. Blue eyes may show expression more but Virgil's honey brown eyes were windows to his soul and not often guarded like Scott's. He forgot that Virgil would take care of him, it was an unspoken arrangement. Virgil would let Scott take care of everyone, if he was allowed to take care of Scott, and luckily as they shared so many rescues they were able to do this with ease.

"How do you do that Virgil?" Scott asked wth a smile

"What Scott?" Virgil replied still playing the piano but looking at his big brother  
"Make people feel better" He replied with a smile.

Virgil laughed quietly at the question then said out loud

"Well for someone like Dad it's strong voice, but his tone can be..stern when his trying to reassure like you, but with me, well mum managed to get through to me more often with praise, if I did something wrong, she would say I was learning. You make mistakes and this is how you learn. I point out what went well and won't mention what didn't go well." He replied relieved that he and Scott seemed to have relaxed, the lounge no longer filled with static electricity.  
"Yeah, well, thanks Virgil" He said slightly uncomfortably. He had always been a bit uncomfortable saying thank you, as he rarely had to do it. Normally people were thanking him.

"Your welcome my favourite big brother" He continued to play the piano, his hands continuing to dance gracefully over the ivory keys. Scott looked thoughtfully at Virgil then realised what he had said

"Hey, I'm your only big brother"

Virgil continued to play and Scott lay back on the sofa, able to relax at last listening to Virgil's melody knowing that the air between them was clear once more.

It takes a strong person to apologise when they do something wrong.


End file.
